


Love you in the Dark

by Raiya



Category: Asura: City of Madness, 아수라
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Smut, bj, porn just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: I guess that is another sweet Han/Sun-mo smut because I needed it after my heart broke with ZenyZootSuit's last fic.It is set pre-movie
Relationships: Han Do-kyung/Moon Sun-mo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Love you in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts).



> This is set before the movie and Han and Sun-mo acted on their mutual attraction.
> 
> (Background info for this story's headcanon is that while still being married to his wife, Han and her had decided to break up shortly before she got sick.  
> He still loves her as a friend and cares for her though.)
> 
> Enjoy <3

_„Hey, what the hell are you doing dumbass, get out of the way.“_

_Han watched his colleague shoving the new junior who just joined them today out of the way. This poor guy probably had one of the worst first days you can have. The kid, because he still seemed like one, stumbled to the side and slid down the wall he was leaning on. Watching with wide eyes how the men, whose blood was still covering his phase was heaved onto a stretcher and carried away._

_Han grabbed a few tissues from the ambulance and walked over to him.  
Calmly he leaned next to him against the wall and held the tissues in front of his phase, the junior blinked, looked up at him with big watery eyes and then at Han’s hands, reaching out with shaking fingers to grab them. But instead of wiping his face he only stared at the white sheets in his hands. _

_Sighing Han crouched down and took them again to clean the other's face from the blood._

_„What’s your name?“_

_„Sun-mo.“_

_Sun-mo jerked back when Han started to wipe his face._

_„Sun-mo, welcome to the team.“_

Han woke up from the dream startled hand reaching out for the warm body next to him, and when his fingers found the warm hot skin of Sun-mo’s leg who had kicked off half of the blanket he calmed a little. 

Another hand covered his and moved it until he felt the soft skin of Sun-mo’s cock against his palm. 

„What we’re you dreaming about?“ Sun-mo asked still sleep drunken.  
His cock was awake much quicker than himself.

„About the day we met.“ Han muttered and rolled to his side taking in the sight of Sun-mo’s lips parting while a soft moan escaped them.  
It was never dark in Sun-mo’s apartment with the number of ads outside, Han always found that annoying until he learned to appreciate the sight of his lover illuminated by it.

„That was a shitty day at first.“

Sun-mo grimaced at the memory and turned his head to look at Han his eyes locking with the detective.

„But turned out to be the best in my life.“ Sun-mo smiled and Han was overflown with a warm feeling that he could not progress and instead of trying to he just lounged forward, his hand wrapping around Sun-mo’s cock properly and his lips on his hungrily.

Sun-mo rolled to the side entangling his leg with Han’s and pressing his hips forward while moaning into Han’s mouth.

Both were wide awake within seconds. Sun-mo held onto Han tightly his body pressing into him, tongue gliding along Han’s eagerly. 

Han let go of Sun-mo’s cock and reached behind himself for the lube on the nightstand. Popping off the lid with he squeezed some of it out on his fingers and covered up his cock before slipping two of his still slick fingers into Sun-mo. Sun-mo moaned wantonly and pressed back into them. Kissing Sun-mo’s neck hand thrust his fingers in before retreating them again and gliding his hand along the leg entangled with his. 

Han grabbed Sun-mo’s knee and put it on his shoulder, then he brushed his hand along the back of Sun-mo’s long leg until it lay against his lover’s lower back. Sliding his other arm underneath Sun-mo’s waist, Han pulled him closer.  
Sun-mo escaped a loud moan when Han motioned Sun-mo to slip his leg bellow his and lifted his hips to slowly but steadily glide inside of him until he was fully buried inside of him. 

Staying like this, with them lying on their sides, and Sun-mo’s leg trapped between them, Han started to thrust into him at a slow rhythm. Enjoying the way Sun-mo gasped and moaned with every jerk of his hips.

„I just love how flexible you are.“  
Han breathed a kiss on Sun-mo’s knee and Sun-mo smirked at him. „Because you’re a pervert old man who can’t do that anymore.“

„Pervert?“ Han shoved his lips forward harder making Sun-mo gasp and moan. „Says the one who keeps having a hard-on at work.“  
„Can’t help it my colleague is really hot.“

„Is he?“

„Yeah.“

Sun-mo moaned and tried his best to met Han’s trust but his position made it hard to move so he tried to tightened his walls instead. Han moaned into his neck and sucked on the thin layer of skin over his collarbone. 

„Harder, please take me harder and faster.“  
Sun-mo begged against Han’s ear and knowing they had a day off tomorrow, he complied. Rolling them around so Sun-mo was lying on his back now. Han rammed into him forcefully he loved the way Sun-mo threw his head back and cried. Desperately Sun-mo wrapped his free leg around Han’s waist and shoved his hips up with each of Han’s thrusts.

It was the middle of the night and he was quite vocal Han loved hearing him but in favor of the neighbors, he kissed him again, and muffled his cries with his mouth and tongue.

When Han took Sun-mo like this, brushing his prostate while taking him with hard and with the right angle his lover was able to come without a hand on his cock. Han loved that.  
If he would have more time he would spend days fingering Sun-mo trying to find out how he would have to do it to make him have multiple orgasms for hours or make him come properly without touching his cock.

The thought only turned him on more and he pounded into Sun-mo at a quick pace.

Sun-mo came right after Han, milking his cock dry until he could not take it anymore and had to slip out of him. Quickly Han slipped his fingers inside Sun-mo again and kissed his chest. Sun-mo jerked his hips away but when Han wanted to retreat his finger’s he grabbed his wrist and held it in place.

Han smirked against his skin, knowing fully well his lover liked being overstimulated.

„Han.“  
Sun-mo whimpered his name and the hand around Han’s wrist tightened when he brushed over his prostate with two fingers inside and over the sensitive spot below his balls at the same time.

Han might not have the stamina Sun-mo had anymore but he knew how to wreck him either way. Moving lower he took Sun-mo’s sensitive cock in his mouth and sucked the cum off of his tip. Sun-mo cried out and tore on his hair and Han took him deeper into his mouth while slipping a third finger in, feeling his own cum dripping out of Sun-mo.  
Sun-mo wiggled his hips and Han put his free hand on them to hold him still. He let Sun-mo’s cock slip out of his mouth and locked eyes with him while sucking one of his balls into his mouth and licking up along his cock.

Sun-mo looked at him with a mix of pain and want, his brows furrowed and mouth hanging open. 

„Oh fuck Han, please…“

„Please what?“  
Han teased him and Sun-mo whimpered frustrated, not knowing himself if he wanted it to stop or go on. 

Grinning Han thrust his finger in deeper and sucked the head of Sun-mo’s cock into his mouth twirling his tongue over it.  
A few bobs of his head were enough to get Sun-mo hard again. Han enjoyed the feeling of it getting firmer and bigger in his mouth and moaned around him. Sun-mo’s hand in his hair twitched and pressed Han down into his groin.

Han let him and took his time, fucking Sun-mo with his fingers and sucking him off at the same time, simply enjoying the way his body was shuddering bellow him. The sweet sounds he could elicit with what he was doing.  
Seeing how easily he could make Sun-mo lose control over his body reactions. 

This time he let Sun-mo be as loud as he wanted not caring about the neighbors anymore. Han simply enjoyed the sounds Sun-mo made too much.

„Han, I’m gonna come again.“  
Sun-mo warned between pants and moans and Han wanted him too, waited for his hot come to fill his mouth. Swallowing each of it while gazing up at Sun-mo and his shocked expression at what he was doing. 

„Han.“ Sun-mo mouthed breathless and Han slipped his fingers out and moved up to kiss him greedily and let him taste his own come.

Sun-mo was clinging to him and his come from the first time was making their skin stick to each other but none of them cared about the mess.

Being with Sun-mo made him feel young again, made him forget the mistakes he made in his life, and made it easy to ignore that shithole of a city they were living in.

They fell asleep like that, with Han still lying on Sun-mo and covered in sweat and come.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this as smutty oneshot.  
> But actually it was planned as a flashback of another bigger (hopefully) Fix it fic.
> 
> Now I'm torn xD
> 
> Also do you want to know more of how they got close?


End file.
